Field
This relates to the field of batteries, and particularly to the field of rechargeable batteries.
Description of the Related Art
Batteries power a variety of devices. As more devices become battery powered, consumer demand for batteries increases. This results in the manufacturing and disposal of ever greater numbers of batteries, which can include heavy metals and other toxic chemicals. Some people have begun using rechargeable batteries to save money and to minimize battery waste. However, rechargeable batteries require expensive chargers, and are not as convenient as disposable batteries.